Compositores y Maestros
by I am Shibuya's Composer
Summary: Riku era el maestro de la Llave Espada y un respetado guerrero de la Luz. Para la sorpresa de todos, se empezó a correr el rumor de que una chica había atrapado el corazón del Maestro Riku. ¿Pero cómo él iba a explicar que esa 'chica' era el Compositor de Shibuya? Crackfic. Joshua/Riku.


_No me miren. Amo el Riku/Joshua más de lo que amo estudiar inglés. ¡Y eso es mucho! Como no escribo mucho a Riku y **jamás **he escrito a Joshua, me ha salido raro. *sigh*, por eso Riku parece el tsundere de la relación a pesar de que en el fondo es el macho alfa (?), y esta pareja sí tiene fundamentos. Se aman con todo su cocoró y eso se vio en Dream Drop Distance. ¿Cómo que no? ¡ME PARECE QUE NO HEMOS JUGADO EL MISMO JUEGO!  
><em>

_Gracias especiales a Ryuu, que leyó esto desde la primera parte, y me ha apoyado a publicarlo porque yo me quería guardar esto para mí solita. (?) a Isa, por leerlo también y hacerme reír con sus comentarios. Y al grupo del chat **Fanfiction Pokémon **que aguanta mi spam de Joshua/Riku a diario y jamás se enojan. (?)_

_Sin nada más que agregar, Kingdom Hearts es de Tetsuya Nomura._

* * *

><p><strong>I. Nombre.<strong>

Riku nunca podría saber cuándo y por qué empezó a sentirse atraído por el adolescente de Shibuya. Sí, de un momento para otro, su cerebro tomó la decisión de encontrar al joven no sólo apuesto, pero empezó a notar muchísimas cosas que pasó de alto la primera vez. Cuando Joshua pensaba, adoptaba su propia posición; su barbilla descansaba sobre su mano y su mano izquierda agarraba su codo. Y parecía estar pensando tanto que cuando explicaba que pasaba, no miraba a nadie a los ojos, sólo se concentraba en el problema. También tiene una manía de jugar con su pelo (y Riku halla eso muy adorable, aunque nunca en su vida se lo diría) e incluso le empezó a gustar sus risitas. No entendía cómo, ni por qué, pero sabía que si eso era de verdad un sentimiento, debía conocer a Joshua más a fondo.

Estaban en Dogenzaka, específicamente en Ramen Don. Riku decidió invitar a Joshua a comer ramen _(No era una cita, no era una cita...)_ y hasta ahora, la estaba pasando de maravilla. Joshua era un chico muy interesante, sus opiniones eran extraordinarias y su forma de ver las cosas eran geniales. Riku se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que Joshua hablaba. Casi se golpeó a sí mismo. ¡Tenía que dejar de comportarse así! ¡Él no actuaba así!

—Por cierto, Josh —Riku inició. Sí, Joshua le dejó decirle _Josh_, y según él, sonaba más bonito que Joshua. Pero a Riku le gustaba ambos nombres—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre entero?

Joshua alzó una ceja. Luego, sonrió.

—Creo que nunca te lo había dicho, ¿no? —Riku negó—. Bien. Mi nombre es Yoshiya Kiryu. Pero me gusta más Joshua o Josh. —retomó su atención al ramen, dándole unas probadas más—. ¡Mmm~! ¡Ken, no sé qué has hecho hoy al ramen, pero está delicioso~!

El chef salió de la cocina y sonrió. No había mejor sentimiento que ese.

—¡Me alegra que te guste, Joshua! —comentó orgulloso—. Creo que es la salsa. He cambiado algunos ingredientes. ¿Dices que está bueno?

—¡Uh—huh! ¡Delicioso!

Riku hizo una nota mental: _Siempre llevar a Joshua a comer ramen. Segunda nota mental: Joshua ama el Tonkotsu Ramen. Tercera nota mental: pedirle a Ken la receta para cocinarle tú mismo ramen a Joshua._

En la tercera nota, Riku gruñó. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él? Su amigo se dio la vuelta y retomando la conversación, preguntó:

—¿Y tú?

—¿Y yo qué? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Tu nombre entero?

Riku tragó saliva.

—Riku... eh... sólo Riku. No tengo apellido.

Joshua frunció el ceño.

—Bromeas.

—No, es verdad.

El de pelo plateado se sentía confundido. En Destiny Islands y casi todos sus amigos no poseían apellidos... menos Selphie, obvio, pero Sora y Kairi definitivamente no tenían uno. O eso creía él. Joshua dejó de fruncir el ceño y sonrió.

—¡Vamos a ponerte un apellido! A ver... —Se quedó callado, para luego exclamar—. ¡Riku Kiryu!

—¿Q-qué? —preguntó.

En toda su vida, Riku nunca se había sentido avergonzado. Pero ahí estaba Joshua, haciéndole sentir de ese modo. ¿Qué tenía él de diferente? Y, ¿acaso él estaba sugiriendo que tome su apellido?

—Queda bien —continuó Joshua, sin prestarle atención a su compañero quién estaba enloqueciendo internamente—. O, Riku Misaki. Riku Sakuraba. Riku Daisukenojo...

—¡No! Definitivamente, Riku Daisukenojo nunca.

Ambos adolescentes empezaron a reírse. Pobre Beat, no tenía la culpa de llamarse de ese modo. Riku miró afuera: ya estaba anocheciendo y debía volver a Destiny Islands. Pagó la cuenta y salieron afuera.

—Riku, me he divertido. Gracias. —agradeció Joshua, poniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, sonriendo.

—De nada... eh, ¿Josh?

—¿Sí, querido?

—¿Estás libre la otra semana? —Riku habló rápida y nerviosamente, esperando que Joshua hubiera entendido lo que dijo.

—Claro. ¿Qué te parece el viernes?

—Sí, me parece bien.

—Genial, es una cita.

—¡No! ¡No lo es! —se apresuró a decir Riku, siendo invadido de nuevo por la vergüenza.

Sacó su Llave Espada y fue a Destiny Islands. Esperaba que para cuando llegara a su mundo dejaría de estar avergonzado.

**II. Citas.**

En Destiny Islands se corría el rumor de que el gran Riku, el Maestro de la Llave Espada y un respetable guerrero de la Luz, estaba saliendo con una chica. Más bien, el rumor era, "Una chica ha atrapado el corazón del Maestro Riku", y Riku nunca sabía dónde meter su cara porque... ¡Esa "chica" era Joshua!

Kairi se rio burlonamente cuando volvieron a interrogar a su mejor amigo sobre la chica. Salvándolo del momento incómodo, Kairi lo estiró hasta el árbol Paopu y ambos se sentaron. La pelirroja seguía sonriendo.

—Así que, ¿tu _"chica" _se llama Joshua?

Riku gruñó.

—Kairi, no es gracioso.

La chica frunció el ceño.

—¿Quién dijo que lo era? Riku, nunca creí que te gustaría alguien. ¡Cuéntame cómo es!

Riku podía empezar a describir cada detalle de Joshua, podía decir sus gustos y su personalidad, pero todo eso solamente se resumía a una palabra.

—Fantástico. Joshua es fantástico... —fue todo lo que pudo decir, con una pequeña sonrisa.

A Kairi casi se le derrite el corazón.

—¡Dile tus sentimientos!

Y su sonrisa fue reemplazada con un ceño fruncido. Se giró a encarar a la chica, quién estaba visiblemente confundida ante la reacción de su amigo.

Riku suspiró, y lentamente contó hasta diez. Pronunció lentamente: —No.

—¿Por qué no? Seguro tú también le gustas.

—No. Yo conozco a Joshua.

Y Riku sabía más que nadie que Joshua no se fijaría en él. Pero lo que le dijo Kairi avivó la llama de su esperanza.

—Si él no se gustara de ti, no accedería a "salir" —o como le llames a eso que haces— contigo.

Riku esbozó una sonrisa. Miró a Kairi ya más tranquilo. Luego miró su reloj. Era hora de ir a Shibuya.

Kairi le deseó suerte. Cuando el adolescente sacó su Llave Espada y fue al mundo, secretamente, Kairi hizo lo mismo.

Empezó a espiar la "cita" de Riku y Joshua. Era como cualquier otra salida de amigos, pero ellos tenían _algo_ especial que estaba segura que ni Joshua ni Riku se daban cuenta. Kairi podía dar un análisis de ambos, comenzando con Riku. Su amigo había pasado por tantas cosas, por cosas que nadie debería pasar, y eso le había hecho tan serio y decidido. Pero verlo con Joshua le recordaba al Riku de quince años, cuando los mundos eran cosas inimaginables. La pelirroja no era ciega: sabía que a pesar de que estaban a salvo, Riku tenía un _sexto sentido _que obligaba a protegerles a Sora y a ella. Pero observándolos a ambos no podía evitar pensar que Joshua hacía que todo eso se fuera de su mente y estuviera sin preocupaciones.

Ni hablar de Joshua. El chico era inteligente, era feliz, y era —según ella— la persona perfecta para Riku. No había dudas de por qué Riku se gustaba de él. Joder, si no fuera por Sora, ¡hasta a ella le daría una miradita o dos! El chico era muy bonito. Y trataba a Riku con tanta paciencia y dedicación que tuvo que reprimir uno que otros _"Awwww"_ para no ser descubierta. En un momento, Riku entró a una tienda. Si no se equivocaba, se llamaba _Shibukyu..._ o algo parecido. Joshua se quedó afuera, esperándolo.

Kairi salió de su escondite. Se paró en frente de Joshua.

—Disculpe, señorita, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo? —preguntó cortésmente.

—Sólo quiero que respondas algo. —Kairi dijo, decidida. Joshua asintió—. ¿Qué tanto aprecias a Riku?

La pregunta lo tomó por desprevenido. Él sonrió, mirando al cielo y luego mirando hacia donde el chico entró. Miró a Kairi, aun sonriendo.

—Muchísimo.

Eso fue todo lo que Kairi necesitó oír para retirarse del mundo, porque Riku necesitaba alguien que la haga feliz como Sora le hacía feliz a ella. Sólo necesitaba saber si lo dejaba en buenas manos.

Confiaba en que Joshua haría un excelente trabajo cuidándolo.

**III. Sueños.**

—_¿Por qué ellos nunca te atacan a ti?_

—_"Ellos", ¿siendo Dream Eaters? Ellos sólo te atacan si es que tienes sueños. Lo cual es gracioso, porque tengo muchos sueños..._

—_Pero definitivamente me están atacando a mí. Así que... ¿Piensas que soy un soñador?_

—_Todos los seres humanos son soñadores._

Riku sonrió ante al recuerdo. Joshua tenía muchos sueños, al parecer. Pero la pregunta era... ¿Qué sueños tenía? Para alguien que se auto-denominaba soñador, debía tener varios sueños. Por eso, en una de sus salidas, decidió preguntarle al respecto. Joshua sonrió, y empezó a caminar hacia Cat Street. O eso pensaba Riku, porque Cat Street estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A mi casa, obvio.

A pesar de todo, y a pesar del tiempo que estaban pasando juntos, Riku jamás de los jamases había visto la casa de Joshua. Incluso se preguntaba si existía, y luego pensaba que eso era estúpido, _obvio_ que existía. Luego de varios minutos caminando, llegaron al café de Hanekoma, y luego doblaron atrás del local y continuaron derecho. Al llegar a una casa, Joshua sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta.

—Bienvenido a mi humilde morada. —Joshua le cedió el paso a Riku, quien entró y se sorprendió al ver que su casa era más grande de lo que se imaginaba, perfectamente ordenada. Las paredes eran blancas, con pinturas colgadas en ellas.

Riku se quedó maravillado ante la casa. Era hermosa, pero habían dos habitaciones.

—Vivo con mis padres —dijo, y Riku creyó que había un tono melancólico—. Pero están en un viaje de negocios.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué me vas a mostrar?

—Ven a mi cuarto.

Riku lo siguió, y se aseguró que no hubiera nadie mirando aparte de él (lo cual era improbable ya que bajó las cortinas), y empezó a buscar algo. Él decidió observar su habitación: tenía algunos afiches pegados y su cama era enorme. Dos personas cabían ahí. Se sentó en la cama, esperando pacientemente que el chico terminara de buscar lo que sea que estaba buscando.

Luego de unos segundos, Joshua se volvió hacia él con un violín en manos. Riku alzó una ceja.

—Escucha.

El segundo que la melodía inició, Riku no se concentró en absolutamente nada más. Todos los pensamientos que pudieron haber pasado por su mente en esos momentos fueron opacados por el hermoso chico y su violín. Cuando la música acabó, Riku salió de su trance.

—Eso... fue... perfecto. Joshua, tienes un talento increíble...

—Gracias —sonrió—, he practicado desde pequeño.

El joven se tendió en la cama donde Riku estaba sentado.

—Ahora ya ves. Sueño con ser violinista. —Joshua miró al techo—. También con ser pintor. Y con ser doctor. Sueño con muchas cosas, pero... dado a que estoy atascado en un sólo tipo de vida, no puedo realizarlos.

—¿Tipo de vida? —preguntó Riku confundido. Joshua no respondió, sin embargo, sonrió.

—¡Acuéstate! Es de mala educación que te quedes sentado mientras yo estoy de lo más cómodo.

Riku podía jurar que esa fue la segunda vez en toda su vida que se sonrojó. Y todas las veces fueron causadas por Joshua. Se acostó a su lado, manteniendo distancia. Joshua retomó la charla.

—¿Y tú, Riku, cuáles son tus sueños?

El maestro se quedó callado, mirando al techo. ¿Cuál era su nuevo sueño? Sus amigos estaban a salvo, ya no había peligros en los mundos, todos volvieron con sus familias...

Se giró a ver a Joshua, quien esperaba su respuesta con una sonrisa. Riku se dio cuenta ahí quién era su nuevo sueño.

—Creo que no tengo uno. Debería conseguirme otro nuevo...

—Lo entiendo.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde de esa forma, con Riku ya sabiendo cuál era su nuevo sueño.

**IV. Celos.**

—Hey, Riku, llévame a Destiny Islands.

Riku casi se atragantó comiendo ramen.

—¿Perdona?

—Ya has visto mi casa, y seguro te sabes Shibuya como la palma de tu mano... es mi turno saber cómo es donde vives —declaró Joshua, sumamente serio.

El maestro de la Llave Espada frunció levemente el ceño. ¿De dónde salió ese interés de querer visitar Destiny Islands? Nunca había sugerido eso. ¿Tal vez pensaba ir en serio con Riku e iniciar algo...? No. Riku alejó sus pensamientos de ahí.

—Claro. —contestó luego de estar meditando.

—¿Tienen un mar, no? ¡Llevaré un traje de baño!

—Claro... —volvió a responder—. ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

—¡Ahora!

Joshua salió de Ramen Don corriendo hacia Cat Street, y Riku depositó los yenes (aún le confundía que fueran yenes y no platines) en la mesa y se fue a perseguir al adolescente que había escapado.

En menos de quince minutos, Joshua ya había empacado todo lo que necesitaba.

—¿Para qué llevas esa maleta?

—Me quedaré a dormir contigo, obvio. —Joshua le guiñó el ojo, y Riku estaba visiblemente sonrojado—. Anda, haz tu cosa con tu Llave Espada.

Riku, sin más opción, abrió el portal a Destiny Islands. En el momento que llegaron, Joshua empezó a maravillarse por la vista. Corrió hacia el muelle y observó el horizonte.

—¡Es hermoso! ¡Riku, Riku! ¿Estos son tus botes? ¡Mira la vista!

Ante el comportamiento de Joshua, Riku se preguntó si aparte de Shibuya y Traverse Town, había visto otro mundo. La respuesta era claramente que no. Nunca lo había visto así. Joshua siempre fue tranquilo, pero ahora estaba hiperactivo. Se agachó a tocar el agua, y Riku no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a Joshua actuar de ese modo.

Kairi salió con Sora a recibir a Riku. Sora miró al chico en el muelle. Su sonrisa se expandió.

—¡Joshua! —exclamó. El mencionado se dio la vuelta, ya con la cara mojada sin cambiarse de ropas.

—¡Hey, Sora!

Se acercó al trío con una sonrisa.

—Joshua, ella es mi amiga, Kairi —le presentó Riku—, Kairi, él es Joshua.

Cuando ambos estrecharon manos, Joshua se sorprendió al ver que era la misma joven que le interrogó afuera de la tienda. Cuando Kairi vio su sorpresa, le indicó un gesto de que no dijera que se vieron, lo cual Joshua asintió.

—Un placer conocerte, Kairi. —dijo sinceramente. Kairi asintió.

—¡Igualmente!

Cuando terminó de presentarse, Joshua agarró la bolsa de manos de Riku y empezó a irse hacia las casas.

—¡¿Dónde vives, Riku?! —gritó Joshua ya a una distancia considerable.

Riku se alarmó al ver a su amigo ya tan lejos cuando hace un segundo estaba a su lado. Echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, exclamando que esperara un momento. La pelirroja miraba la escena con una sonrisa.

—Son el uno para el otro —comentó soñadora Kairi.

Sora alzó una ceja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ella negó con su cabeza.

—No lo entenderías.

Sora se quedó confundido por el resto de la tarde. Entretanto, Riku había dirigido a Joshua a su casa. Joshua pidió a Riku para usar su baño y poder cambiarse (no quería perder un sólo segundo para ir a bañarse), y Riku asintió, desvistiéndose en su cuarto y poniéndose su traje de baño. Que en realidad, sólo era un short agua marino.

Joshua salió del baño vestido tal y como Riku, sólo que con shorts grises. El sonrojo que atravesó el rostro de Riku fue enorme y fuerte: jamás había visto a Joshua sin remera. Joshua no pareció incomodarse, pero lo que dijo fue lo que hizo que Riku fuera un tomate parlante:

—Lindos abdominales. ¿Te has estado ejercitando?

Joshua le guiñó el ojo y Riku se quedó totalmente sin habla. Mientras tanto, el atardecer estaba llegando, y Kairi se había encargado de hacer una fiesta para que Joshua se sintiera más a gusto.

Riku estaba de acuerdo con la idea de hacer una fiesta para que Joshua estuviera cómodo en Destiny Islands, pero definitivamente no estaba de acuerdo con todas esas chicas rodeándolo y coqueteando con él. El jugo de paopu que Kairi había preparado se estaba derramando en sus manos ya que apretó demasiado el vaso (que era un coco) observando a Joshua hablar con todas esas chicas. Él estaba sentado en el árbol paopu y Joshua estaba en el agua, en una pequeña cama infable. Niño rico tenía que ser.

Kairi observaba a Riku con una sonrisa.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó riendo.

—¿Q-qué? No estoy celoso... —_Sólo estoy listo para invocar Camino del Alba y apartar a todas esas chicas de ahí... esperen, ¿esa es Selphie? ¡Maldita sea, Tilmitt!_

—Tu jugo de paopu no dice lo mismo.

Riku le dio una mirada a su jugo y lo encontró roto y el jugo en todo su brazo. Rodó los ojos.

—Ve a hablarle a Joshua.

—No, se está divirtiendo.

—Ve.

—Kairi, no iré a hablar... espera, Kairi, ¡déjame! —Pero ya era muy tarde. La pelirroja agarró a Riku y lo empujó al mar.

Cabe mencionar que todo lo mojable en Riku se mojó, ya que después de unos segundos recuperó la compostura. Miró a Joshua desde donde estaba. Gruñó al verlo reír con las chicas. ¡Maldita sea, Selphie, se supone que eran amigos! Pero también Riku se preguntó algo. ¿Por qué se ponía tan... tan... celoso sobre Joshua, si no eran nada más que amigos? Riku suspiró. Seguro se veía ridículo. Antes de empezar a nadar hacia la orilla, Joshua exclamó:

—¡Riku!

Joshua empezó a nadar hacia él, apartándose de todas las chicas a su alrededor. Cuando llegó hacia el Maestro, se detuvo y observó a Riku con su pelo más plano de lo normal por el agua. Sonrió.

—Ese estilo te queda muy bien, lo apruebo.

Riku también sonrió. Notando como el adolescente aún tenía seco su cabello por estar en la cama, le tiró agua, para ver cómo los rulos perfectos de Joshua se desvanecían y su cabello estaba pegado por su rostro. Riku se echó a reír.

—Sí, sí, muy gracioso... —Joshua empezó a reír maléficamente—. ¡Guerra de agua!

Cuando su guerra para nada infantil y totalmente madura inició, Kairi los veía desde la orilla, sonriendo. Selphie estaba a su lado, poniendo la música un poco más fuerte.

—De verdad son el uno para el otro —comentó Kairi con un suspiro. La castaña levantó una ceja y miró hacia donde su mejor amiga miraba.

—Oh Dios... o sea el hermoso de Joshua es la _chica _de Riku... o sea que ambos... oh Dios... —Selphie empezó a desesperarse. ¡Si hubiera sabido eso, no hubiera coqueteado con Joshua! Se imaginaba las mil y una formas que Riku la amenazaría luego de la fiesta. Pero luego volvió a mirar a Riku y Joshua, quienes dejaron de pelear y ahora sólo reían. Sonrió—. Tienes razón. Se ven tan lindos juntos.

Sora frunció el ceño.

—¿Soy el único que sigue sin entender?

**V. Fuegos artificiales.**

Riku decidió pasar Año Nuevo con Joshua a petición de éste. Se reunió con Neku, Shiki, Beat y Rhyme en una cena "familiar". Claro que Riku se sentía incómodo. Se sentía como un intruso, porque todos ellos se conocían entre ellos y tenían un pasado... y él sólo conocía a Joshua... ¡Por un año! Vaya que el tiempo pasaba rápido. Y eso sólo le hizo pensar en sus sentimientos. ¿Qué sentía por Joshua? ¿Él se gustaba de Joshua o estaba enamorado de él? Riku estaba convencido que estaba enamorado de él. No pasabas un año entero con una persona para que sólo "te guste".

—Así que, Riku, ¿desde cuándo eres pareja de Joshua? —preguntó Shiki, con mucha curiosidad.

Riku se atragantó con su comida, y Joshua rio ligeramente.

—Mira lo que haces, Shiki, no somos pareja.

—¡L-lo siento! —empezó Shiki, moviendo frenéticamente sus brazos enfrente de ella—. ¡Es que pasan tanto tiempo juntos que me confundí...!

—Está bien —respondió Riku después de recuperarse.

—Para ser sincero, yo también lo creí —comentó Neku seriamente—. Pasan una cantidad _insana _de tiempo los dos juntos.

—Neku tiene razón, tú. —habló Beat, aun comiendo. Shiki lo regañó por hablar con la boca abierta.

Rhyme simplemente no opinó porque su mente inocente y pura se lo impedía.

Faltaban diez minutos para la medianoche, e inesperadamente, Joshua se despidió de sus amigos. Le señaló a Riku el 104 Building y empezó a caminar hacia ahí. Riku agradeció a los demás por la cena y fue a acompañar a Joshua.

Ambos subieron el edificio aparentemente vacío, ya que toda la gente de Shibuya estaba en las calles esperando año Nuevo. Cuando llegaron al techo del 104, Riku pudo tener una vista fenomenal de Shibuya entero. Era magnífico.

—Todos los años ponen fuegos artificiales en el cielo. Se tiene una vista espectacular desde aquí.

—Entiendo.

Cuando el reloj marcó las doce, el primer fuego artificial fue disparado. Luego dos. Luego tres, y así consecutivamente, hasta llenar el cielo de fuegos artificiales.

—¡Joshua, esta vista es genial...!

En el momento que Riku se dio la vuelta a encarar a Joshua, éste cogió a Riku en sus brazos y unió sus labios en un lento beso. Riku no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Cerró sus ojos y abrazó al chico, correspondiendo el beso. Joshua se separó unos centímetros y murmuró "Feliz año nuevo" en su oído. Riku no lo felicitó de vuelta, porque estaba muy ocupado dándole otro uso a sus labios. Como por ejemplo, iniciando otro beso con Joshua.

Cuando Riku simplemente decidió abrazar a Joshua, Joshua lo abrazó aún con más fuerza. Había algo raro en él, porque se sentía tan débil en los brazos de Riku. En ese momento, él sabía que estaba enamorado del chico de Shibuya. Estaba total y plenamente enamorado de él. Pero sorprendentemente, los brazos de Joshua se alejaron de él.

—No puedo hacer esto. —declaró Joshua con una mirada dolida, rehúsandose a mirar a Riku. Salió corriendo del edificio.

**VI. Definiciones.**

—Me odia.

—Riku, estás exagerando. —Le dijo Kairi cuando él terminó de contar su historia—. Debes ir a hablar con él.

—No, él me odia.

—¡No te odia, maldita sea! —Exclamó ya enojada—. Él te llevó al edificio, él te besó, ¡él te ama!

—Haces sonar eso como si fuera tan fácil.

—¡Es que lo es! Mira, Riku, estas son tus opciones —levantó sus dedos mientras enumeraba—: Uno, puedes quedarte aquí a contarme tus desgracias. Dos, puedes dejar que la persona que amas y que también te ama se vaya porque no quieres ir a ver qué pasa, o tres, ¡hablar con Joshua, aclarar todo, e iniciar una hermosa relación!

Riku estaba sorprendido. Kairi suspiró.

—Debes elegir, Riku.

Riku lo meditó. No quería perder a Joshua. No después de todo lo que pasó. Se paró del sofá y abrazó fuertemente a su mejor amiga, agradeciéndole su ayuda. Abrió el portal y de un momento para otro estaba en Shibuya, corriendo hacia Cat Street. Al llegar al departamento de Joshua, su corazón latía tan fuerte que se escucharía a millones de cuadras de ahí. Abrió la puerta y escuchó la melodía del violín. La canción sonaba muy triste. Se hizo su camino hasta la habitación y entró, sorprendiendo al chico. Antes de poder hacer algo, le quitó el violín de las manos y lo atrajo hacia él, besándolo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Joshua correspondió.

Separándose, Riku murmuró:

—Joshua, ¿estás enamorado de mí?

Riku lo tenía acorralado entre él y la pared. Joshua no podía huir de su mirada.

—Lo estoy...

—¿Entonces cuál es el problema? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Por qué huiste del edificio?

Joshua tragó saliva.

—Soy el Compositor de Shibuya.

—... ¿Qué?

Joshua forzó a Riku a dejarlo ir, para demostrarle que no mentía. La figura de Joshua se transformó en una alta, con una gran luz rodeándole y con alas. Riku estaba estupefacto.

El Compositor volvió a su forma original.

—No me dejan estar involucrado románticamente con nadie. Es por eso que no puedo cumplir los sueños que tengo, porque yo controlo todo lo que es relacionado a esta Ciudad, y ése es mi único trabajo. —explicó—. Lo siento tanto, Riku.

—No lo entiendo. —dijo—. ¿Qué tiene qué ver una relación?

—Una relación influiría en mis decisiones sobre esta ciudad.

—Joshua, ni siquiera somos del mismo mundo —marcó Riku—, yo no puedo influir en tus decisiones aquí.

—Incluso aunque tengas razón, ¿cómo puedes amarme? —rio sarcásticamente—. No sé ni lo que soy. Mi forma real es rarísima.

El maestro de la Llave Espada agarró a Joshua por los hombros.

—Me he enamorado de ti por quien eres. Eso incluye que no importa si en realidad eres un alien asesino, no cambiará cómo me siento.

Joshua sonrió un poco.

Abrazó a Riku fuertemente.

—Creo que puedo intentar.

Riku lo abrazó con la misma fuerza.

—Me alegra oír eso.


End file.
